Legendary Battles
by Adamu Shiro
Summary: Xander is only just starting out on his Pokemon journey, and already he is being monitored by legendary Pokemon. Will he be able to live up to their unknown expectations?
1. Beginning of a Journey

Legendary Battles

Chapter One

Beginning of a Journey

"Xander! Xander!"

Xander ignored the call and turned his body over in annoyance, not wanting to be disturbed so early in the morning. His content feelings were then muddled by a flash of irritation mixed with impatience. Xander sighed with a feeling of submission. He lifted his covers from himself, then switched his legs to over the side of his bed. With eyes still a bit crusty from the sleep still left in it, he lifted himself from the bed then trudged out his bedroom door and down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes with a slouchy fist, then yawned widely. Eyes properly cleared, but still notoriously heavy lidded, he entered the kitchen.

Immediately visible was his shorter mothers form at the forefront of the stove, briskly cooking eggs and bacon over the burners. Xander blinked blearily at her for a couple of moments before finally yawning again and then walking over to the cabinet and getting a plate for which to pile a steaming breakfast upon. He then proceeded to meander over to the stove and hold up his plate for food. His mother turned to him with a smile and spoke gently as she shoveled food onto his plate.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Glad to see you joining us." Xander blinked again before glancing at the table at the far end of the kitchen with an irritated glare.

"You can thank Kirihime for that." He said.

Another flash of mixed satisfaction and amusement bloomed in his mind.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He drawled. He then proceeded to the table, which housed his taller father in one chair, and in the chair next to him sat a tall pokemon who looked like she was dressed for a ball. Xanders blue-haired Gardevoir smiled nicely at him for a moment before turning her attention back to her psychic warm-up of the morning. Before her sat several spoons that were floating in midair, bending and contorting into all sorts of shapes, being bent by her will. Xander turned his head to greet his father.

"Good morning dad. Where are Osamu and the others?" He inquired. His father responded by putting down his paper to reveal his face.

"They are all outside waiting for you to go and take them their breakfast. You had better hurry up with yours before they come up and destroy the garden." Xander sighed again. He quickly shuffled down his delicious food before standing back up and trudged to the backdoor. He slid the backdoor open to admit the glaring morning sun. After the initial blindness he finally stepped out and walked out over the back yard, where numerous bushes sufficed to cover a large oak tree. Xander raised an eyebrow for a moment at the sight of the oak tree. It had not been there last night. Xander smiled before calling out.

"Osamu, get out of there, you know mom hates it when you sleep in the garden." He said playfully. The giant oak shook suddenly, then began to rise, along with three gigantic gray spikes covered with moss. Then finally the whole tree began to move backward and out from behind the large bushes. A large shell covered in hard packed earth and then layered over with deep green moss and grass. Under the shell could only be described as a green and brown snapping turtle with spikes in both sides of his head. His oak tree was almost as big as the shell that it rested on. He raised his head lazily before letting out a bored yawn.

"Tooorrrteeerrraaa..." It exclaimed. It then meandered over to Xander and knelt down, knowing that they were headed into the trees behind the house. Xander clambered onto the Torterras back and then he began to amble back toward the trees. Suddenly, a pinkish blur shot out of grass and streaked toward Torterra!

"Fuuuurret!" The blur skidded short of Xanders sight. A bright pink Furret with maroon stripes. Its eyes shimmered with anticipation as it knew that Xander being out this early could only mean one thing...FOOD!

Xander stared at the Furret for a moment before picking him up and setting him next to himself before petting him briskly on the head.

"I told you Haio, if you want your breakfast, you need to wait just like everyone else." Haio sniffed in impatience. As far as it was concerned, waiting was a waste of time when food was at hand. Osamu continued to move through the trees as the morning light drifted through the trees. Then a shimmering, dancing light flashed through the trees, coming closer to them all the while. Xander tried to focus on the moving light, but every time a beam of sunlight struck the shifting object, it would flash brightly, distorting the sight.

"Looks like Hikari knows whats happening," Xander observed, for the beautiful Beautify did eventually reach them and become visible. Her huge wings reflected amble amounts of sunlight, almost like a mirror. On her side rested a large leather pouch, almost like a small purse. She fluttered over to Xander and gracefully settled on top of his head. She let out a pleasant cry of delight at the idea of breakfast.

Osamu continued to walk deeper and deeper into the woods, till they arrived at a huge lake in the valley. Despite the early morning times, the lake was teeming with early risers. All sorts of forest dwellers were crowding around the lakes edge to get the first good drink. Osamu walked right up to the lake shore. Xander let himself down to examine the water. He then waited a moment before a huge splash erupted from in front of him, sending water everywhere, including all over Osamu and Xander. Xander, crouching down from the shock of cold water, gasped. Before him stood what may have otherwise been an overlarge, yet exceedingly impressive penguin.

"Mamoru! Don't do that, you got us all wet! Now we have to eat breakfast being all cold!" His eyes filled with shocking tears. Mamoru swooped down upon Xander with apologetic pity in his eyes. He had only wanted to impress Xander with his best appearance. He knelt down to give him a big hug, so that he would at least stop crying. Xander sniffled at last, finally feeling a little warmer. Mamoru let him down and Haio climbed up his legs to settle around his neck, in a feeble attempt to warm him up a little. Xander smiled and then looked toward the sky with a wondering expression.

"Now all that we're missing is..." A beautiful singing voice interrupted his sentence. Xander looked behind him to see his Altaria flying towards them. Her voice carrying itself far and wide, making other pokemon look up to listen to its gorgeous song. Xander smiled again, for he loved to listen to his Altaria singing. She settled down gracefully beside him, closing up her song. Xander simply smiled happily, for he was always happiest when he was with his pokemon. However, Xander also had to turn his head once more, as their group was still not complete.

"Where is Kirihime with that food? I know I laid it all out last night so that it would be ready this morning." He looked toward the direction of his house, hoping to see Kirihime there. A few minutes went by before something finally happened. Xander looked around and a flicker of light caught his eye in the air.

"Finally" he exclaimed. The flicker of light widened as he watched and then flashed slightly, then disappeared to reveal a shape. Kirihime stood not a couple feet away, and behind her sat several bowls, large and small, all filled to the brim with pokemon food. Xander ran to Kirihime and hugged her for a moment before straightening himself to look down at the food.

"What took so long?" He asked speculatively. Kirihime shrugged and winked in that mischievous way of hers. Another flash of emotion broke out within Xanders head, this time a mix of amusement and disappointment. Xander glared at her for a moment.

"Yes, I did everything right! I mixed it all and got all the formulas properly set. Are you saying I forgot something?" From behind her back Kirihime pulled out a large plate filled with what looked like small smooth cookies covered in sprinkles. Xander stared at them for a moment before clapping his hands to the back of his head in guilty surprise. He hung his head and tears welled up. He quickly wiped them away and stared up at Kirihime.

"I'm sorry Kirihime, I forgot to make them, can you forgive me? I promise to pay attention in the future." Kirihime merely smiled at him before picking him up in her arms and hugging him tightly, and letting of strong feelings of happiness and forgiveness with it. She set him down gently before gesturing over to the food. Xander picked up the two of the smallest bowls and carried them to Haio and Hikari. He gave the next two to Maho, his Altaria, and he handed the other one Kirihime. The two biggest ones he had to give to Mamoru and Osamu one at a time. Once they were all down and stuffing their faces, Xander gazed over the lake, watching its small waves crash against the shore.

"You all know that today is the day right? The day we leave home to go on our journey?" All his pokemon looked up at him as he spoke, drawing their attention away from their food. Xander jumped and perched himself on a rock overlooking the lake. Tears welled up in his eyes again as he stared out over the beautiful majesty that he had spent the last five years sharing with his new friends. He did not want to leave it, but he had to. He had dreams to follow, even if they had been forced upon him. He wanted them now, and he would strive forth to complete them. He looked around at his friends and smiled, tears streaming down his face.

"Lets all go together!"

* * *

Unaware to Xander and his friends, they were being watched. Far above them a glowing form soared across the sky, its multicolor wings flashing in the sun. Ho-oh, Guardian of the skies, was smiling.

"Indeed, your Journey has just begun."


	2. Journey Start!

Chapter Two

Journey Start!

After breakfast was finished and everyone gathered together properly, they all headed back to the house on foot. The morning light eventually gave way to full sunlight as they traveled through the woods, making glaring sunbeams painful to the eye. Eventually they reached the house and waiting for him were his parents. They smiled as they watched Xander and his friends approached the house. Bounding off of Osamu he dashed into the house and changed his clothes. He then began to pack his things. Sleeping bag, food, money, and other such necessities were already waiting to be backed. Xander had just barely managed to pack everything into his shoulder bag. He then went over to his bedside table and picked up his specially made goggles, and a mid-sized black book with a leather cover, silver border designs and matching silver clasps. Shouldering his bag, he pulled on his combat boots and his white sleeveless overcoat. Strapping his goggles on top of his head he flung himself out the back door, right into the waiting arms of his mother and father.

He then opened his black book, which held not pages, but a hollow space within them. In this hollow space was all his pokeballs for his friends. One by one he took the balls out and returned his friends to their corresponding pokeballs, other then Kirihime, who he preferred to stay with him. Then he turned to his mom and dad and smiled.

"Shall we go to the pokemon center together?" They both nodded in assent and together they exited the backyard and walked down the small road that wove around the small town like a many layered vine. It lead to every building in the town, and even circled the large shrine in the town square. Xander and his parents strode down the worn road till the pokemon center came into sight. As they got nearer they saw a waving figure in the distance. It was Nurse Joy! As they closed the gap between them they exchanged a customary bow before being welcomed into the center.

"I must say that I have been looking forward to this day for a long time Alexander. You show great promise as a trainer." Nurse Joy said joyfully. Xander merely rubbed his head in embarrassment. Very few people used his full name.

"Actually I was thinking about becoming a coordinator, Nurse Joy. I don't like battling directly, but battling to make my pokemon look prettier sounds much cooler." Nurse Joy seemed taken aback by this at first but she still smiled all the same.

"Well if that's what you want, then you will need to go to the nearest pokemon contest hall and get a contest pass. But before that we have to register you as a proper trainer first. Normally first time trainers are given a starter pokemon, but obviously you don't need one as you already have a full team. However, there is one thing you need to become a true trainer, and that a Pokedex." Xander looked nonplussed for a moment before Joy took them to a backroom where she took out a package and unwrapped it. Inside was a little red machine. Joy presented the machine to Xander, who picked it up and clicked it open. Inside were two little screens, one on the lid and one on the bottom. To the side was a directional pad. The screens lit up immediately and then displayed a recent face pic of Xander.

"This is your Pokedex Xander. It serves as your registration as a pokemon trainer. It also acts as your guide to the world of Pokemon. It retains info on every pokemon discovered up to this point, so it can sometimes give useful hints. Keep it with you at all times. You are now a pokemon trainer and your journey begins now!"

Xander now had tears in his eyes again, for he was so incredibly happy that he could now start. However, Nurse Joy's face became stern a moment later and Xander seized up, for this meant that something serious was coming.

"Xander, while journeying to be a trainer is a rewarding experience, it will also be danferous at times. Wild pokemon are common throughout the world, and some can be very aggressive and territorial. You may find yourself in some scary situations at times, but never forget this; you have your friends beside you and they will become your strength. Do not abuse them or depend on them to much, or you may wish you had never started," she said seriously, but then she smiled. "Never give up, and stick with your friends, and they will stick with you." Xander smiled and nodded happily.

They then exited the room and made their way to the lobby. Nurse Joy then lead them to the map on the wall next to the desk. She then pointed to the little area east of Mt. Coronet.

"This is where we are now. The first place you should head to is Hearthome City, which is directly south of us" she traced her finger down to a much bigger city on the map. "To get there you will have to follow the eastern path and then follow it south to Solaceon Town, then take their southern route and then turn west to Hearthome City. It will probably take several days so make sure you have enough food and water for the journey. I will give you a map in case you get lost."

With that explanation done she went behind the counter and recovered said map. She then presented it to Xander, who placed it in a small side pouch on his bag. When that was done they all left the center and headed toward the eastern entrance of town. Once there they all stopped for a minute to gaze into the swirling mists. Xander trembled slightly, as he had not forgotten what had happened the last time he had gone into the deadly fog. He steeled himself and then turned towards his parents. His mom was crying soundlessly and holding onto his dad, who smiled tearfully at his son. Xander smiled hopefully and then hugged both of them.

"No matter what happens, we both will forever be proud of you" his dad said heartily. "Just make sure you come back safely and don't forget to change your underwear regularly." His mother said sloppily. Xander blushed bright crimson before crying out in embarrassment and exasperation. Kirihime then took Xander by the hand and pulled him away gently. Xander had full tears crawling down his face now, and as he faced the swirling fogs he looked back to his parents with wet eyes. He waved happily at them before turning to Kirihime.

"S-s-so shall we g-go?" He asked sadly. Kirihime turned her head, smiled and then winked in that mischievous way of hers along with a flash of confidence. Xander nodded his head and then faced the fog, and together, they walked slowly into it.

They had not been walking in the fog for more then ten minutes before Xander realized he was almost completely lost. Had Kirihime not been holding his hand he had no doubt he would have fallen down another cliff by this point. All the same he did not enjoy walking through the fog for it was sinister in how it hid all things from his sight.

They path that they were taking was barely discernible in the fog but they continued to follow it. Eventually it lead down a vary steep rocky hill. Xander nearly tripped going down it but was saved the embarrassment by Kirihime holding on to him firmly. Once down the rocky hill she faced him sternly. A brief flash of cautiousness filled Xanders mind.

"Yes I'll be more careful next time." Xander said pouting. She nodded approvingly and they began to walk again. Not much later Xander noticed the texture of the path had changed. It had become more buoyant and wooden beneath their feet. Xander decided he did not want to know why. Once across the bridge-like path it became more earthy again. Xander sighed in relief. He could also feel the relief from Kirihime as well, for she had been as weary of her surroundings as he had. They continued along the path. The went around a large corner before feeling another bridge below them and the cautious feelings returned.

It was from there that they used several bridges and rocky pathways that traced themselves allover the mountains rocky valleys. Several times they could hear roaring waterfalls beneath their feet , waiting for a passersby to make the small mistake of leaning to far to one side only to plunge to a watery death. Finally the rocky terrain began to make way to more grass-like pathways. Xander reveled in the fresh smell of wet grass as they felt it become so under their feet. Xander then turned to Kirihime.

"I think we should stop for a break. We should eat and then confirm our position." He stated matter-of-factually. Kirihime looked to him for a moment before a creeping skepticism floated through his head. Xander sighed again.

"Also Osamu wants to get out and play..." He said pathetically. A brief wave of acceptance. Xander opened his black book and took out Osamu's pokeball, which was rattling slightly. Xander clicked the ball and it grew bigger slightly, then Xander tossed it high into the air. It snapped open and a bright light erupted from within and zoomed toward the ground. It then formed into Osamu the Torterra. He roared appreciatively as he lounged around their sitting spot. Xander sat down and unloaded some food for himself, Kirihime and Osamu. They all feasted for about half an hour before They decided to get going again. Osamu lowered himself and nodded upward enthusiastically. Xander smiled happily before pulling himself up onto Osamu's soft back. A wave of disapproval rolled in from behind him. Xander turned his head toward Kirihime and and smiled mischievously.

"What? I can't help it if he likes it!" He cried. Kirihime rolled her eyes in annoyance, but otherwise stayed silent. Xander continued to climb higher onto Osamu's back till he sat right next to the trunk of Osamu's large oak tree. As soon as he felt Xander was comfortable Osamu began to lumber forward through the mists, making sure to stay on the path. Kirihime walked beside them, making sure to stay close to Osamu, who was going rather slowly.

It was then that they started wandering into some really tall grass. Xander suspected that Osamu could not even see where he was going, and was only being guided by Kirihime, and her head just barely crept over the tall grass. They were walking for about an hour before Kirihime suddenly lifted her arm in front of Osamu, who halted and began looking from left to right. Xander, who could see almost nothing in any direction because of both grass and fog, was looking to them both. Xander then looked to Kirihime again.

Cautiousness and anticipation was rolling from Kirihime in droves. Xander sat up to a kneeling position and began looking in every direction so as to warn Kirihime and Osamu should he spot something.

Then his ears picked up a sound. It was a rustling sound that zipped from place to place at an incredible speed. Xander could not pinpoint the sound however. It was simply going to fast. Suddenly, a greenish blur headed straight for him, a buzzing sound accompanying it. It then slowed down enough for Xander to make out sword-like arms attached to a green thorax with buzzing wings and a green head and long legs. It was a Scyther. Xander froze, for long had he had nightmares of those swinging blades. His eyes filled with horror and his mouth opened into a shriek of pure terror. He grabbed the large trunk of the oak tree next to him as if it was his lifeline.

As if his cry had been a signal his black book burst open and lights shot from it to form a solid glowing wall in front of Osamu. The wall took the shape of a towering Empoleon with who raised his wings into a cross guard. The Scythers blades clashed with Mamorus and sparks flew from his wings.

The Scyther flew backward into the grass and disappeared into its foliage. Xander continued to cling to Osamu's trunk in frenzied terror. His breath became shallow and hard to swallow and his eyes were blurring from repressed memories flowing fresh and hot. Osamu roared defiantly and ground his feet into the dirt. Xander cried and sobbed as he tried to fight through his painful memories. He could vaguely feel a distant rage throbbing like a large heartbeat somewhere in the vast distance of some part of his brain, but his memories were playing over again and again and smothered the feeling from him. Outside, things were raging.

Kirihime shouted out her rage as Scyther made another swiping attempt for Xander. Kirihime danced around Osamu and sent a powerful wave of invisible psychic energy at Scyther, who flew backward again to hide within the grass. Kirihime looked to Xander, but she could feel his helplessness and torment. It welled up within her and her eyes blurred with sadness. She turned her head away, for she could not bare to watch her trainer suffer like this. This Scyther had to be banished now! She turned her head again to see Scyther bluring through the grass. She thrust her hand forward to catch it with psychic power but it missed. The Scyther was to fast to pin down. Growing frantic now Kirihime pointed another hand at Xanders black book, which burst open, and more blazing light came forth. Three new lights then took shape. Hikari, Maho, and Haio immediately assessed the situation and sprang into action.

Haio dashed into the long grass and seemed to blaze right through it, trying to find, and keep pace with, the Scyther. Hikari's pouch burst open and dazzling dust danced from it as she flew, causing her image to flicker, making her harder to see. Maho hovered over Osamu trying to pinpoint the Scythers location. Mamoru stood protectively before Osamu, ready to defend his trainer, while Kirihime directed her efforts into waiting for the right moment to strike.

Haio suddenly called through the grass alerting all the others to the Scythers presence. Then the Scyther sprang forward from behind Osamu, its blade pointed straight at Xanders back. Osamu reacted with instictivly. A green barrier spherical barrier formed around both him and Xander, and repelling the Scyther once more. This time however, everything was staged perfectly. As Scyther prepared to disappear into the grass once more a stream of flame shot out from behind it. The flame his Scyther squarely in the back and slammed it back into Osamu's barrier. Maho blasted a pulse of energy at the Scyther from above, dropping it to the ground as the flames rescinded. Scyther tried to rise but was knocked back down as a fierce gust of wind blew down on it from Hikari. The Scyther tried to raise his bladed arm in defense, but was stopped as Mamoru jabbed its bladed wings against the arm blades, pinning them to the ground. The wind finally subsided as Scythers outline became shrouded in a blue light. Scyther was raised from the ground and hung there as Kirihime strode forward, her eyes glowing with a mystical blue light. Her Light Orb also gave off a harsh green glow as it sucked at her life energy in exchange for incredible power.

Kirihime confronted the Scyther and looked it up and down. As she had suspected it was the same Scyther who had attacked them the day she had met Xander. It had the same dangerous look in its eyes that it had had that night. It was no wonder it had gone straight for Xander at the first try. She stared at the Scyther for a moment longer. Then she turned and brought her hand down. Scyther was slammed to the ground. Hard. It would take a couple of days for it to rise again.

Kirihime bounded forward towards Xander, who still clamped to the oak tree for dear life. By the look of him he had long since lost consciousness, but his terror was such that it kept him crying even then. Kirihime pried him free from Osamu's trunk. With a call from Kirihime, Osamu began to lumber forward with as much speed as it could muster through the grass. Flying alongside them Hikari and Maho tried to blow most of the fog out of their way so as to speed up the trip while Mamoru and Haio jogged next to them.

They did not even stop even after night had fallen, for their concern for their trainer was far more important then any form of personal safety. Eventually they cleared the mists completely, which made them all much more enthusiastic. But they still did not stop. They ran on and on till they finally reached a large building with a pig letter P on the front, which meant only one thing to them. Help was very near.

With a final cry Osamu raced as fast as his large body would allow. The sliding doors opened themselves at once and Osamu lumbered through, carrying Kirihime with it and followed closely by all the others. The lights were still on but there was no one in sight. Osamu let out a ferocious roar to bring someone to raise the alarm. Within mere minutes footsteps came running.

Finally a group of people entered the lobby, all looking like they were ready for bed, Nurse Joy at the forefront. Her shock was only matched by her professionalism, which was the only thing that kept her from crying out in alarm.

"What is all this now?" She said as calmly as she could.

Kirihime, holding a curled up Xander, dashed off of Osamu's back and to Nurse Joy, to whom she started calling out. Holding Xander before her Kirihime tried to hand him to Nurse Joy insistently as she cried. Nurse Joy took him into her arms halfheartedly then turned away to carry him down the hallway she had just come from.

She was fairly surprised at herself, for she had never had to admit a human patient to her Center before, and never by the whole pokemon team they owned. Nevertheless, the child looked to be in some kind of trouble and the least she could do was try!

"This is going to be a long night." She said to herself.


	3. Visitors in the Night

Chapter Three

Visitors in the Night

As Xander lay there, grimacing grotesquely, he never even noticed Kirihime come into the room. As she stepped closer to his bed, she noticed his eyes tearing continuously. Even now he was still crying. Kirihime placed her hand on his brow. He was heavy with fever, and was sweating profusely, and no matter how hard they tried they could not seem to break it. Kirihime put her hand upon his brow, hoping to calm his whirling emotions. However, his mind was surrounded by a chaotic cloak of emotional turmoil, blocking her from his mind as his memories repeated themselves over and over again. Kirihime's eyes welled with sudden tears. She then began to cry softly.

_Do you wish to save him?_

Kirihime jerked upward. She knew not what voice had filled her head. Powerful psychic pokemon that she was, she could also project her thoughts, though to a lesser degree than most, as it was limited to emotional empathy. However, this voice was something much stronger then the average psychic type. It was... Wiser somehow, and yet sounded so playful, like a child had grown up only to shrink back down again. What could it possibly be?

A sliding sound brought her attention to the window beside the bed. The window had slid open and was now closing again. There seemed to be nothing there. Kirihime glanced harder at the air, spreading her powerful emotional boundaries over the area by the window in an attempt to identify whoever had come in.

_There won't be any need for that._ The voice declared. A shimmering veil filled the air, and then dropped to reveal a small, cat-like form of pinkish color. Kirihime stared for a moment at the Cat-like Mew who had suddenly decided to visit them. Mew giggled for a second before fixing Kirihime with a playful stare.

_I asked if you wanted to save him. If you do I can help!_ Kirihime raised a questionable eyebrow and Mew giggled again.

_We want him to grow big and strong! We like him a lot too! He can't do that laying on his butt! Whats more, the others __**really**__ want to play with him! I do too but its not my turn yet, so I have to wait. But I can help him get back up. I just have to back you up while you calm him down a bit. His mind is to swirly and it won't let me in right now. But you can get in. You just need someone to help you!_

Kirihime stared at Mew for a moment, thinking the offer through as her eyes then slid back to Xander. She did not know why Mew was suddenly so interested in her trainer, nor why she wanted to help, but she new that with Mews strength she would be able to break through the chaos surrounding Xanders mind.

She glanced back at Mew and nodded gently. Mew smiled and giggled happily. Kirihime slid her hand delicately upon Xanders brow, now sweatier then ever. Xander mumbled incoherently as Mew then positioned herself behind Kirihime.

_Lets go!_ Mew shouted gleefully.

* * *

With an almighty push of her will Kirihime dove into the confines of Xanders troubled mind. It was still surrounded in that twisting dark shroud of emotion that blocked entry into his inner mind. Kirihime put her hands together and concentrated, preparing to launch herself into Xanders mind by covering herself within her own bubble of identity. If it failed her mind would be swept away by Xander and she would be destroyed.

She slowly dipped herself into that whirling darkness and it immediately began to drag her further in, threatening to overwhelm her even though she was barely stepping into it. Strength then suffused her mind, reenforcing her strength. She gazed behind her and there floated Mew. She glowed with a deeply pinkish color. Kirihime nodded silently and then turned back to the task at hand. She pushed deeper into the dark whirlwind, her white dress and blue hair flapping, as if in a gale. The darkness became ever darker as she pushed through.

After much resistance and effort, Kirihime finally reached the center of the storm. It looked just like a deep dark hole from which the darkness came. With a deep breath Kirihime jumped into it. It was like diving into ice water and the shock was incredible. Kirihime floundered for a moment before, finally, adjusting to the cooler aspects of the mind, where all was quiet.

As Kirihime sank deeper she began to see images appearing out of the gloom. Images of times long past and depressing in nature. An image of falling down a rocky gorge, then another of several children laughing cruelly. They went on and on, each one as awful as the next. Kirihime could only assume that most of these images were of memories before she had met Xander. Apparently he had had very few good times before his meeting with her. She resolved to dive deeper.

Suddenly, a larger, more vivid, image appeared before her. Xander lay at the bottom of a rocky valley, trapped on all sides by rocky cliffs. Mist and fog surrounded him completely, blocking off his vision. A shape appeared and the mist parted accordingly. A little Ralts with blue hair wandered into the boys field of vision, tilting its head in curiosity.

Kirihime recalled the image to the day she had met Xander and remembered with a brief happiness how her emotional senses had picked up a whirl of emotional chaos that day. Those feelings had led her to him. Her happiness faded as she watched the image change from hope to despair.

A Scyther appeared, its arm blades gleaming in the dim light from the fog. Letting forth a scream of fury it flew at Xander, its blade extended. A flicker in the air and the Ralts was there, shielding Xander with its arms outstretched. Brightly colored leaves burst from the Ralts and flew at the Scyther, who slashed them apart.

_**No, please no!**_ A sudden voice called out through the gloom. Kirihime snapped her head one direction and then the next, searching for the source of the voice, but it seemed to come from all around her. _**Please stop! Don't do it! Run away, run away!**_ It called out fruitlessly to the image of Ralts trying to fight off the enraged Scyther. With a mighty lunge the Scyther's blade stabbed through the tiny Ralts, and the mental shout that seared through the darkness was so strong that the emotions that accompanied it buffeted Kirihime as if she were nothing but a rag doll. Like a mighty wind, it pulled her back and forth and up and down. All the while that mental voice cried out sadly in the darkness.

_**Why? Why didn't you run? Why didn't you save yourself? WHY!**_

The shout rang clearly in her mind, and threatened to overwhelm her and drag her down into the depths. She clang to her own identity even as she felt it being ripped from her. She tried desperately to keep herself whole, and yet remain attached to the voice that she most wanted to find. Finally the mental shouts weakened to mere sobs of despair. Pulling herself together she let herself be guided by the choking sobs. She followed them for some time before finally spotting something in the distance.

Raindrops began to fall, or at least they felt like raindrops. It sprinkled coldly and pored down her face and dress. She gazed sadly into the distance, watching the shape of a small human child crying in the dark. She slowly strode over the boy, the rain falling down her back. She then stood before him, gazing down at the sad little boy, whose eyes shone with tears. He looked up at her, sniffled and then stood up.

"Why didn't you run from him? He was so scary and everything and you still tried to save me... Me, the biggest crybaby of them all. Me, the crybaby who can't even battle right. Me, the weakest trainer ever... Why did you defend me instead of running away?" He cried in anguish. Kirihime gazed down at him before smiling sadly.

She knelt down to him and wrapped her arms around him. Her feelings of love for him gushed forth, spilling over the confines of her consciousness and into his mind, like a river invading a lake. The boy began to cry freely again before embracing her as well, feeling her immense love for him overflow.

The rain continued to fall for a time but, like all rain, it eventually stopped to give way to glorious light. The sadness began to finally slip away as Xander let Kirihime's love flow in, making him feel happiness again. He finally pulled back from her and gazed up into her eyes and smiled. Kirihime nodded to him then gave him one of her trademark winks before vanishing from his mind. And this time she knew that he would be fine.

* * *

Kirihime came back to herself in a rush. As her mind withdrew from Xanders she suddenly felt all the aches and pains of the body she resided within. She heard herself groan before setting herself down in the chair beside the bed. Her mind felt as if it had suddenly been trampled by Donphans. Mew was still there, hovering closely. She watched as Xanders tears stopped dripping down his face and then eased into a more relaxed position. He then simply turned on his side and slept. Mew giggled again before addressing Kirihime.

_Now he's all better! Good job, now we can start to play soon!_

Kirihime looked at Mew questioningly, her emotion still trying to probe Mews outer thoughts. The probes merely glanced off powerful mental defenses. Mew giggled one more time before another veil of light appeared in the air around her, making her disappear into nothing Kirihime could see. As the window was sliding open again Kirihime heard the voice one last time.

_Ah ah ah, no peeking! Its supposed to be a surprise silly! Just wait a little longer and you will find out. I'll be waiting!_ And the voice vanished with the audible click of closing window hatch.

Kirihime groaned again before turning her eyes back to Xander, breathing heavily with sleep. She smiled, happy that she had good news for her friends in the morning. Maybe things were finally looking up!


End file.
